


【不义超蝙/卡拉蝙】We can be soulmates

by FalseLover



Series: 心理戏合集 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: Surrender yourself, and we can be soulmates.不义2超人结局。卡拉蝙前提下超蝙。氪星特殊恋爱方式设定。2020.5.18首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 不义超蝙 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 心理戏合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913968
Kudos: 3





	【不义超蝙/卡拉蝙】We can be soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> 因为有生育宝典，所以基本转为像两个地球的危机里囧叔提到的火星人的那种缔结方式——神交（棒读）。但不同于火星人，只能是非常亲密互相信任的人之间，可以感知情绪，二人越契合交流越清晰。而且氪星人之间对于这种精神交流非常敏感，有类似ABO气味标记的效果。浅层的精神交流可以存在于亲朋好友之间表达友好，深层的仅存在于恋人之间。
> 
> 卡拉抵达地球时间为不义1，完成了和蝙蝠侠从敌对到合作的历程，在沙赞死后，跟闪电侠一起投靠反叛军。与异世界超人一起打败不义超。  
> 重建过程中与老爷相恋，有过浅层精神交流。  
> 梗源1之前聊达蝙的时候姐妹提了通过莫比乌斯椅脑交，2两个地球的危机里的囧叔恋爱，3前阵子车开多了手麻需要歇歇orz

我们都知道事情会发展到这一步。  
超人来到蝙蝠侠的囚室。他的老朋友正被困在墙壁上，就像上一只蝙蝠一样，没有道具，没有伪装，没有Plan B。“Hello，布鲁斯。”他飘在半空，高高在上，“还记得我们上一次这样谈话吗？你站在红太阳房外面，说你很抱歉。”  
“……我真的很抱歉，克拉克，我没能救你。”布鲁斯又开始用那种愧疚有怜悯的眼神看他了。好像蝙蝠侠什么都知道——但事实上他什么都不知道！他不知道失去一切是什么感受，不知道那种孤独、无力和痛苦，他不知道亲手造就这一切的罪恶感！  
但现在超人不再像以前那样愤怒了，足够的力量和权力教会了他冷静，“那么这是最后一次机会，加入政权，我们可以创造一个更好的世界。”  
蝙蝠侠似乎错把这邀请当成了某种属于过去的软弱，“你知道那是错的。克拉克，我们都知道，你可以成为一个比现在更好的人，正义仍然在你的心中。”  
“我正在做的就是正义！这就是最好的办法！”超人深吸一口气，平静下来靠近布鲁斯，“你正在和卡拉恋爱？”  
蝙蝠侠疑惑地看向他，“克拉克？”  
“我可以感受到。你们有过精神交流了。”超人与布鲁斯额头相抵，“就像我们过去那样。”  
过去，在超人与蝙蝠侠还被称为世界最佳搭档的时候，他们彼此迥异，却又如此契合，在那些神明与骑士互相搀扶的日子里，超人当然有提过氪星的这种交流方式。只存在于真正的知己之间，充分的信任和理解，来达到精神上的共鸣，而共鸣程度最高的，被称为灵魂伴侣。  
他曾经分享过肯萨斯的田野，在玉米叶上嗅过阳光的气息；也曾袒露过自己的恐惧，在滴水兽上寻求一个救赎的希望。世界最佳搭档是如此合拍，即使没有火星猎人的链接，没有联盟的通讯，只要一个眼神，甚至什么都不需要，就可以有最默契的配合。  
直到那个阿卡姆的疯子终结了这一切。他能感到那片遮住了阳光的阴霾。超人认为他是冷眼旁观的局外人，只会空喊无意义的教条，但是不，他能感受到，他能感到克拉克的痛苦与恐惧，那个失去了第二个家的神在哭泣。超人的愤怒在燃烧，而克拉克却在无意识地请求帮助。那才是他一直坚信自己选择的原因。  
他会在这里，他的朋友需要他。  
与卡拉相恋是他最绝望的时候。超女和闪电侠带来了超人杀死沙赞并决定抹杀哥谭与大都会的消息。蝙蝠侠从未如此绝望，甚至深深怀疑克拉克可能永远都回不来了。  
艾尔家的女孩与他进行了第一次精神交流。那个信仰守护与希望的家族用他们的光辉又一次给了黑暗骑士力量。蝙蝠侠接受了另一个世界的帮助，并且重拾唤回克拉克的信心。  
卡拉在重建中帮了他很多，她如过去的超人一样，有能带来希望的力量，她是天生的旗帜。  
雷宵古基地中的生物灭绝意外发生后，卡拉坚定地告诉他“这不是你的错。所有的一切，你已经尽力了。”那是他们心动的开始。  
重建不是一项简单的工作，但往往重压之下会有爱情悄悄绽放。哈莉是第一个发现的人，然后这成了基地公开的秘密，出于顾及蝙蝠侠的别扭，又或者是对他性格的变相调侃。  
一个疲惫沉重的灵魂接受了一个孤独迷茫的灵魂，精神交流成了彼此的慰藉与依靠。  
“我希望把更深层次的交流放到日后，你知道，这相当于婚礼，我希望它是完美的。”  
而现在，超人说，“你总是坚持一些我们不能理解的东西，你总是在隐藏，而从今天开始，没有秘密。”他眼睛里有隐隐的红光，“Show me.”  
“No！”布鲁斯清晰地认识到这不是克拉克，他愿意与小镇男孩推心置腹，但坚决拒绝与统治者同流合污，“停手吧，克拉克，这不是你。”  
“该停手的是你，而我会帮你停下。”超人被布鲁斯坚定地隔离在意识外，他愤怒地召来了布莱尼亚克的洗脑装置，“你说你想要帮我——但你甚至不愿意向我坦诚。”  
蝙蝠侠开始企图挣脱锁链，衣袖里弹出的工具在飞快地腐蚀铁索，“我愿意坦诚，是你不愿意接受帮助。”  
“我是不是永远找不全你的小道具？”超人还有心情开玩笑，改造后的洗脑装置可以帮他轻松链接布鲁斯的精神，他可以找到老朋友执迷不悟的源头，然后彻底修正这一切。  
一条小巷，一场爆炸，他听见蝙蝠拍动翅膀的声音在葬礼的哀乐中垂死挣扎，枪响与大笑声，珍珠落地与尸体变冷，他能感受到那悲愤无力。他知道这些，他曾抚过伤痕，尝试治愈它们。他以为这会让蝙蝠侠成为第一个站在他身边迎接新世界的人，但没有。  
他开始转向那些光明一点的，能让凡人空抱一个信念坚持的情感。他看见蝙蝠灯旁的戈登局长，看见罕见白天里熠熠生辉的哥谭，看见还是罗宾的迪克翻飞过马戏团的上空，看见罗宾提姆自请上门的陪伴，看见老管家的担忧与祝福，看见曾经的达米安不情不愿地交还一张5美元钞票。  
然后，他看见了自己。明日之子的红披风飞过大都会的上空，“It's hope.”小镇男孩把朋友带回农场，“Welcome to my home.”他看见瞭望塔上刚成立的联盟，看见战场中生死相托的守望互助。他看见曾经的神子从天而降，在阳光中伸手，“Let me help you.”  
That was a good memory.  
And only a memory.  
那些温暖美好的旧时光不能动摇他的意志，反而更加强了他肃清罪恶的决心。他已经被一个疯子毁了人生，便不会再让这悲剧发生第二次。而在这理想实现的路上，他愿意牺牲一切。  
人间之神降临韦恩庄园的阁楼。布鲁斯就坐在那里。  
“克拉克，你知道这是错的，停手还来得及。已经牺牲了太多人了，你为什么就看不清？”  
“从现在开始，不会再有人牺牲了。”  
“想想露易丝见到现在的你……”  
“这么多年过去，难道你仍然认为我做这一切只是为了给我的妻子复仇？”超人看着沉默下来的布鲁斯，“布鲁斯，这是我们唯一能终止犯罪的方法，就像我们一直以来希望的那样。人们需要强权的规范。”  
“人们需要自由。”  
“真遗憾我们始终不能达成共识。”布莱尼亚克的飞船出现在超人背后。  
“不，你不能……”  
“我能，而且我已经做了。”超人看着飞船的机械手淹没了蝙蝠侠，外面的精神世界，不论痛苦的还是快乐的，都层层破裂。一只蝙蝠倒在数据的束缚中，世界上最后一个铭记克拉克肯特的人已经不在了，从此以后，只有人间之神卡尔艾尔。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写超人半脑控蝙跑去堂姐牢房门前宣战的，但感觉太狗血了，然后打算改成脑内来一发，结果不知道为什么就写成了刀子QAQ


End file.
